Recently, in order to improve an operation efficiency, robots are installed in the vicinities of machine tools so as to make the robots perform a work supplying operation which is to supply works to the machine tool before processing, and a work pick-up operation which is to pick up the works after completion of the processing. (See Japanese Publication No. 2010-191602.)